Tooth brushing should be an integral part of everyone's daily hygiene routine. Poor dental hygiene can lead to future problems and expensive dentist bills. Therefore, maintenance of healthy teeth if of great importance. Many types of toothbrushes are available for brushing teeth.
Mechanical toothbrushes and toothbrush heads are known in the art. Various mechanisms have been employed for the purpose of cleansing teeth to the highest possible degree with the least amount of effort. Rotating and vibrating brush heads are set in motion by electric power, in order to cover a greater area and access to difficult to reach sections of the mouth and teeth. A problem with many existing mechanical toothbrushes is that they cause debris to be pushed towards the gums, instead of away from the gums.
Some analog and mechanical toothbrushes incorporate rubber bristles, in addition to standard bristles, for the purpose of massaging and cleaning the gums. However, many of these toothbrushes involve one set of bristles being in constant contact with segments of the teeth. As a result, these bristles become worn out, while other bristles, which incur less stress, such as those in the center, remain in good shape. Thus, there exists a need in the art for a mechanical toothbrush head with a replaceable rotating brush head that is cost-effective and easy to use.